THE 3
by ClexaKru15
Summary: Dans un monde ravagé par la pauvreté, la famine et la criminalité, Clarke, 20 ans, doit passer le processus. Accompagnée de ses amis, elle fera tout pour y parvenir mais Clarke à un secret, elle est avec la Cause, une organisation se battant contre le processus. Son désir, venger son père tuer par les soldats de Polis. Lexa,elle, est la directrice en charge de ce test.


Les personnages de The 100 appartiennent à Jason Rothenberg et l'Univers appartient à la série 3% de Cesar Charlone, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :).

PS : Désolé pour les fautes, s'il y en a.

L'aube se lève sur TonDC, dehors l'agitation se fait ressentir, la foule se rassemble en ce jour symbolique. Aujourd'hui, commence le 104e processus, un test qui permet de définir qui est méritant d'aller sur l'autre rive; la ville Polis.

À ce que l'on dit, l'autre rive est un endroit où le couple fondateur a voulu y créer un lieu sécurisé et parfait, sans aucun problème. La vie y est meilleure que dans la ville délaissée. Mais le processus n'est pas pour tout le monde, il faut avoir 20 ans pour y participer et tu n'as le droit qu'à une seule chance.

Dans un appartement délabré, une jeune femme, blonde, se réveilla par une voix dans son oreille :

\- Clarke, aujourd'hui commence le processus, préparer-vous au mieux et hydratez-vous. dit la voix dans l'oreille de ladit Clarke. Celle-ci se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, j'ai ma chance, celle de venger mon père. Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Jake Griffin faisait parti de la Cause, une organisation qui se bat contre le processus, pensant que celui-ci est injuste envers les habitants de la vieille ville. Sa fille, Clarke à elle aussi intégrer la Cause il y a un an pour pouvoir venger son père car celui-ci a été tué par les gardes, devant elle, alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans mais aussi pour détruire le processus afin que tout le monde puisse vivre dans un monde meilleur.

La mère de Clarke, Abigail Griffin, elle, se trouve déjà de l'autre côté de la rive, attendant sa fille.

POV CLARKE

Enfin prête, Clarke décida de sortir et de se diriger vers l'immense bâtisse en haut d'une colline, elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et elle se retourna.

\- Ben alors princesse, on nous attend pas ? s'amusa Finn, derrière lui, se trouvait Raven, sa petite-amie et ma meilleure amie, vient ensuite Octavia et Bellamy, les deux frères et soeurs inséparables.

\- Ben je vous cherchais devant en fait... leur dis-je avec un sourire désolé

\- T'inquiète, on te taquine, Clarky lui répondit Raven tout sourire.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va tous réussirent, nous cinq je veux dire ? demanda Octavia peu sereine à l'idée d'être séparée de ses amis, car c'est ce qui se passe. Ceux qui réussissent vont sur l'autre rive et coupe tout contact avec ceux qui ont échoué.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'on va réussir, on est l'équipe choc de Ton DC ! s'exclama Raven en levant les bras , je souris, cette fille a toujours su nous redonner confiance.

\- Elle a raison ! s'exprima Bellamy avec un sourire confiant. Pourquoi on y arriverait pas ? On est soudés.

Ont acquiesça tous devant leurs paroles, arrivés devant le grand bâtiment on se prie les mains et murmura :

\- On va réussir !

Clarke les regarda tour à tour, ils ne savaient pas pour elle, qu'elle faisait partie de la Cause. Comment réagiraient-ils en sachant cela ? Ils sont tellement admiratifs devant ce processus, pensant que ça pourrait résoudre leurs problèmes. Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous entrons, tour à tour on nous donna des vêtements ainsi qu'un numéro. Mon regard détailla l'intérieur du bâtiment et tomba sur un groupe de personnes juste à l'étage au-dessus mais ma contemplation fit briser par un raclement de gorge. Le silence se fit dans le couloir et je tournai la tête vers la personne qui s'était manifesté. Au même niveau que le groupe de tout à l'heure, une jeune femme, un peu plus vieille que moi, brune avec une silhouette élancée et des yeux verts absolument magnifiques. Cette femme est juste sublime et tellement charismatique, que je ne peux détacher mes yeux d'elle. Celle-ci commence à parler et sa voix m'envoûte.

\- Bonjour à tous, 3%... Elle laissa un temps avant de reprendre.

\- ... Seulement 3% d'entre vous seront les héros sélectionner pour aller à Polis, où le couple fondateur a crée un monde parfait. Un monde sans injustice. Un monde où tout le monde a les mêmes opportunités et ce qu'il mérite.

\- L'autre Rive ou le Continent, ou comme disent certains : leur côté ou notre côté. Le Processus garantit que seuls les meilleurs vivront en paix sur l'Autre Rive. Tout le monde ne le comprend pas, comme vous savez l'envie et la rancune ont conduit à l'émergence de groupes qui, au nom d'une égalité factice et hypocrite ainsi que d'idées populistes, essaient de détruire ce que nous avons accompli. Ils ont toujours échoué et ils continueront d'échouer.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. Rappelez-vous que vous êtes le moteur de votre succès, quoi qu'il arrive, vous le méritez ! dit-elle d'une voix claire et puissante puis finit par partir sans se retourner.

Raven comme à son habitude, nous sauta dessus, agité comme pas possible.

\- Vous avez vu la prestance de cette femme ! Elle est incroyable ! s'exclama Rav', des étoiles dans les yeux. Oh je suis sûr qu'on a toutes nos chances, je veux trop commencer. dit-elle en sautillant sur place.

\- Oui, Raven on a vu..mais calmes-toi s'il te plait ! répondit Bellamy blasé par son comportement enfantin.

\- Oui bon.. si on peut plus s'enthousiasmer.. bouda-t-elle en commençant à avancer, nous la suivirent.

POV LEXA

Debout, devant mon écran de surveillance, je regardais les interrogatoires se dérouler, certaines personnes se montrent violentes mais sont rapidement maitrisées. Je les comprends dans un certain sens, ils feraient tout pour pouvoir venir à Polis, pour fuir cette ville, mais seule l'élite le peu.

J'étais comme eux avant, vivant dans la famine, je volais, mes parents nous on abandonnnés, moi et mes frères et soeurs quand j'avais 8 ans. 12 ans plus tard, je me retrouvais à faire le processus et le réussir. Cela fait quatre ans que je suis ici, j'ai vite monté les échelons pour finir, aujourd'hui, au poste de directrice.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas, Anya, ma soeur et chef de l'armée. Celle- ci se racla la gorge et me regarda inquiète.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-elle, à quoi penser tu pour ne pas m'avoir entendue ? Elle s'avança vers moi et regarda à son tour l'écran.

\- Rien. dis-je, je me rappelais juste ou nous avions commencé nous trois. Nous étions comme eux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai et regarde où nous en sommes maintenant. dit-elle

\- Je ne m'empêchais de penser que l'on a laissé nos amis derrière nous, Gustus, Nyko, Aden, Madi... dis-je tristement.

\- Aden et Madi ont 17 ans, quand ils auront 20 ans, ils nous rejoindront. Pour ce qui est de Gustus et Nyko. Ils n'ont pas réussi, ils n'étaient peut-être pas méritants au final. J'écarquille les yeux face à ses propos.

\- Ce sont nos amis Anya ! Comment peux-tu penser cela d'eux. Et Aden et Madi doivent déjà réussirent avant de nous rejoindre et cela ne sera peut-être pas le cas ! m'exclamais-je furieuse envers ma soeur.

\- Car c'est vrai ! Ils auraient réussi s'ils avaient été dignes de l'autre rive ! hurla-t-elle, énervée que sa soeur ne comprenne pas. Celle-ci, agaçait, lui demanda de sortir ce qu'elle fit, mais avant de refermer la porte, elle dit à Lexa :

\- Fais attention à toi Lexa, beaucoup de personnes pourraient penser que tu es avec la Cause, avec ce genre de propos. dit-elle puis elle ferma la porte.

Lexa de son coté finit par éclater avec rage le verre de whisky qu'elle avait entre les mains contre le mur en face d'elle.

Elle avança vers la baie vitrée pour se calmer et la nostalgie l'envahit, se remémorant ces journées avec Costia, elle sentis une larme coulait. Cette femme avait été son premier amour, elle l'avais tellemnt aimé que le jour de sa mort elle avais failli passer à l'acte, tellement le chagrin la tuait. Elle se rappelle avoir pris un bout de verre du miroir qu'elle avait brisait ce jour-là, lentement elle l'avait apporté à son bras mais elle ne put allait plus loin car Lincoln était arrivé entre-temps.

S'il n'avait pas été là, peut-être que je serais passé à l'acte, je n'en sais rien... Tout cela est du passé, maintenant. L'amour est une faiblesse, Anya me l'a souvent répétée, à force c'est -je pour moi-même.

Revenant à mon écran de surveillance je me concentrai dessus mais un détail me gêna, une jeune femme blonde, très belle, était en train de passer un interrogatoire. Cette inconnue m'intriguer et je me demande comment elle allait réussir les différentes épreuves qui l'attendaient. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle, c'est comme si les autres candidats ne représenter plus rien. L'interrogatoire se finit et la jeune femme repartit, je décidai d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui et retirai mon casque et m'affala sur mon canapé.

J'espérais revoir cette jeune femme blonde, et espérais aussi qu'elle réussisse, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je sentais un potentiel en elle que je n'avais jamais sentie chez aucune autre personne, toujours plus intriguée j'allai dans la base de données et la recherchai, au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par tomber sur elle et étudia son profil pendant plus d'une heure.

La journée se finissant, je décidai de rentrer chez moi, fatiguée, mais c'était sans compter sur uns des éliminés qui se suicida et tomba devant les autres.

Un hurlement m'arriva jusqu'aux oreilles et je me mis à courir vers le cri. Allongé au sol, un jeune homme gisait dans une mare de sang. A ses côtés, une jeune femme hispanique pleurait contre son corps.

\- Non ! Finn ! Hurla la latina en sanglotant.

Finn ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose.. ah oui, Finn Colins, il s'est fait éliminer à l'interrogatoire. A croire qu'il n'a pas supporté devoir retourner à TonDC. Les suicides sont courants dans le Processus.

\- Circuler, aller dans vos dortoirs ! criènt-je à l'assemblée qui regardait horrifiée le corps du jeune homme. Aller ! gueulais-je plus fort. Tout le monde s'éxecuta et la blonde de tout à l'heure prit...Raven? Si j'ai bien entendu son nom, par les bras et l'emmenai à la suite des autres.

Enfin seule avec la sécurité, je demande à celle-ci d'enlever le cadavre et d'essuyer la flaque de sang.

Une fois fait, je décide de rentrer cette fois-ci, las de cette journée et en même temps triste pour ce garçon, je ne suis pas sans coeur quand même, et voir cette jeune femme le pleurant m'a rappelé moi et Costia quand elle est morte.

La nuit était tombée, je regarde les étoiles un moment avant de partir.

Demain, sera un autre jour, avec une nouvelle épreuve.

Voilà, voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que cela vous a plu et si vous voulez que je continue ?

A plus :)


End file.
